


Awake

by Un_HappyQuinn



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Follow up, Sick Toby, Sun of a Gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_HappyQuinn/pseuds/Un_HappyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Toby was not really asleep at the end of "Sun of a Gun"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late with this one.
> 
> Thanks to http://butterfly-for-a-jedi.tumblr.com/ for proofreading.
> 
> As always you can find me on Tumblr at Un-happyquinn.tumblr.com

"You always yell at Toby. Why do you want me to do all this?" Ralph asked

Happy turned to look at Toby. She searched his face to make sure he was actually asleep before turning back to answer Ralph.

"The truth is, I am falling for the guy." 

"Ew, gross" Ralph said. 

Happy couldn't help but smile a little "I know, right?" 

Ralph left to find his mom leaving the two alone. Happy turned back to Toby to fix the blanket that was beginning to fall off his shoulder. She sat there quietly for a moment before she spoke.

"So how long are you going to pretend to be asleep?" 

Toby said nothing.

"I heard your breathing hitch Doc; I know you are awake." 

Toby opened one eye slowly trying to act like he just woke up.

"Hey, Hap when did you get back?" He asked

"Cut the act I know you heard me." 

"How much did you pay Ralph to take care of me?" he asked

"Forty bucks," She said.

"I got ripped off I paid him forty dollars to tell you I was sleeping." 

"So Ralph just made eighty dollars off of us?" Happy said raising an eyebrow

"He would do fantastic in a card game that kid has some poker face," Toby said sitting up more. "So how did you know all my favorites?"

Happy looked at the ground a moment "Well one day you brought in beef barley for lunch and said it was your favorite. Plus you keep a little Wile E. Coyote figure in your top desk drawer and play with it when you think nobody's watching." 

Toby stared at her.

"You're not the only one who watches people while they work," she said. 

"You looked stunning in that dress by the way," he said after a while.

Happy raised an eyebrow at him.

"That is the second time you got all dressed up, and I didn't get to see it in person."

"Well maybe there will be a third time," she said.

"When I'm better we can make up that date I slept through."

Happy nodded "Sounds like a plan."

Happy stood and kissed his forehead "you should get some actual sleep you look terrible." 

"The forehead?" 

"I'm not getting sick." 

"Fine Quinn, but when I'm better, maybe we can hang out in my makeout hut." 

Happy raised an eyebrow at him "I think you need some sleep." 

"Are you going home?" he asked as she walked away.

"I'm going to make some tea I thought I would sleep on the couch here tonight in case you need anything." 

"Hap? when I wake up can we watch cartoons?" 

Happy smiled lightly to him "You got it Doc."


End file.
